Hope For The Hopeless
by radiantxshadows
Summary: Mikan was a girl who had no hope in being loved, while Natsume had lost all hope to living happily. Would these two be able to help one another? its my very first fanfic, please mind my bad summary :p
1. Prologue

**Hope For The Hopeless**

**_Prologue_**

**My heart was broken for the countless time again. **

As I was crying tears of self-pity, I remembered a certain scene 4 years ago with my best friend …

"_Come on Mikan! You can do so much better than falling head over heels in love with that douchebag!" said an angry, not to mention a younger version of Hotaru._

"_But how could he like another girl just like that?! It's so UNFAIR. I've been his best friend when he was still in love with that Jenny girl! And now he just because he had a new friendly GIRL neighbor, he decided to ask her to be his girlfriend! THAT'S SO UNFAIR! Tell me Hotaru, am I really that ugly as a person?!" I screamed hysterically as the tears stream down my cheek. _

"_If you keep on blubbering like a baby, it's no wonder why he chose another girl to be his girlfriend." Muttered Hotaru._

"_Hotaru, you're so mean!" I shouted in the midst of my hysterics._

"_Hey, you're the one who asked! And if you asked me, I think that HE made a big mistake choosing some random girl to be his girlfriend just because she's pretty! So Mikan, why don't you smile and show him that he made a HUGE, FATAL MISTAKE?" said Hotaru calmly. _

_I shoved my tears away with the palms of my hand and plastered a huge smile on my face. "How do I look now Hotaru?" I asked innocently._

"_You still look like a mess..but I gotta admit, you look better. You know what Mikan? You should laugh! Laugh your guts out! That would definitely help you!" shouted Hotaru excitedly_

_And I laughed hard, and was joined by Hotaru who found my strange laughter hilarious. _

That was four years ago. I'm 16 now. Hotaru has left to a prestigious academy in Tokyo for specially gifted students; Alice Academy. I might be 16, but I'm still an idiot. I fall in love for the simplest reasons which are so idiotic; you'd probably think I was joking. I am the type of girl who falls for guys that are just being 'nice' to me. When I was 13, I fell in love with a guy called Sora just for a whole year just because he TALKED to me for 3 minutes because he HAD to discuss the project with me! How idotic…

Hey, I can laugh about it now, but I was madly and deeply in love with him until he rejected me and asked another girl out. Right now, I just got my heart broken, for the 15th time. But after crying my heart out, I decided to do what I always did every single time a stupid jerk broke my heart. I laughed. I laughed hard and loud until my insides ache. I REFUSE to let the pain get to me! And besides, I am finally moving to Alice Academy after all! I get to be with Hotaru, just because some guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted a full-paid scholarship to that Academy… Who knows? I might meet my prince Charming there!

"_And I know someday that will all turn out. You make me work so we can work it out. And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met YOU yet!" Michael Buble – Haven't Met You Yet_

_* * * _

**What do you think of the story so far? It's my very first fanfic! Please review! Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!**

**---radiantxshadows**


	2. Today Was A Nightmare

**Today Was a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi**

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Miss Sakura" said the driver once we had arrived to the huge academy.

"Oh..my..GOSH!!" I shrieked.

What type of school is this ANYWAY? It looked more like Disneyland or something, seriously! The academy was probably 20 times bigger than my previous school! No JOKE. Their school grounds were so big I thought that I mistook it because….

"Sorry to disturb your thoughts Miss, but we have arrived in the school premises. You shall be accompanied by your homeroom teacher to your next class afterwards." Interrupted the driver.

I realized that I was talking to myself for too long so I went down the car. There were three people waiting for me, two of them took away my luggage. The one remaining turned out to be my homeroom teacher which was really surprising as he didn't look well…let's just say she didn't look like a proper teacher with her odd-looking amethyst eyes and her shocking pink top which was paired with torn-up jeans…

"HELLO! So you must be Mikan, eh? My name is Mr. Narumi; I will be your new homeroom teacher!"

I was completely, and utterly shocked as I thought that 'he' was 'female' and so I only managed to nod.

"Okay then! Follow me, the Academy grounds are pretty vast, so please don't wander off!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I followed him quietly, which was pretty amazing for me, being talkative and all. After a few minutes' walk, we finally arrived in the massive high school division building. When I entered the class, I was shocked to see the noisy surroundings of the class. After Mr. Narumi introduced me to the class, he appointed me to my seat …

**Natsume's POV**

"Hey Natsume, look, there's a new transfer student…" said Ruka

I glanced at the new girl ; she had long brunette hair which was swept up in a single ponytail. She had a wide smile stuck on her face. She looked…very familiar for some reasons.

"Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura, I guess I'd be sitting next to you from now on! What's your name?" she said, with a high-pitched cheery voice.

"Urrgghh, one more annoying fan girl…" I thought to myself and increased the volume of my Ipod.

"Hello? Are you there? MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" she said in an increased volume, competing with the volume of my Ipod

Irritated, I maximized the volume of my Ipod which was playing Simple Plan and concentrated on the lyrics that Pierre Bouvier was singing.

"Oh my GOODNESS! Are you okay? Those scars look pretty serious! Do you need to go to the clinic or something and get some time-out? I mean those injuries are…."

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU!

"Would you just SHUT THE HELL UP? Your pitch is killing me! Do you mind?!" I shouted irritably as I had a really long night doing the mission Persona assigned and I do NOT need some squeaky fan girl to blabber about non-important matters!

"Geezz, I was just asking! I have to sit next to you!" she said in a reduced volume

"God, then just sit! What is so hard about THAT?" I snapped and made my way out of the class.

**Mikan's POV**

The whole class went silent for a few minutes, only to have it broken by the loud sound of the bell. Then, everyone scrambled around the class. Shocked by the rudeness of the guy who was supposed to be my seating partner, I approached Hotaru. Hoping that she would be able to explain to me the reason behind the strange behavior of the guy who just snapped at me.

"Hey Hotaru! Long time no see! I can't believe we're in the same school again!" I said happily, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Look Mikan … I don't know WHY and HOW you got in this academy, but if you want to steer away from trouble. I suggest you stay away from him… " Hotaru said in a careful, subdued tone.

"Who is he anyway? Why is he being so rude? I mean, I was just asking him if he was alright for goodness sake! Honestly…"

I was interrupted with Hotaru's sigh which was a signal for me to shut up.

"Mikan, his name is Natsume. He's a troubled guy… and if you want to stay in one piece until your graduation, stay away from him."

* * *


	3. Let the Flames Begin

**Let the Flames Begin**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't mine.**

"_Who is he anyway? Why is he being so rude? I mean, I was just asking him if he was alright for goodness sake! Honestly…"_

_I was interrupted with Hotaru's sigh which was a signal for me to shut up._

"_Mikan, his name is Natsume. He's a troubled guy… and if you want to stay in one piece until your graduation, stay away from him." _

" _A memory remains, just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin_"

_Paramore – Let the Flames Begin__  
_

"Troubled? What do you exactly mean by that Hotaru?" I asked in a hushed tone

"I'm not quite sure, but there are quite a lot of rumors going around about him and his past…" said Hotaru mysteriously.

Just when I was about to ask what those rumors about, two cheerful-looking girls approached us. One had wavy pink hair; the other had straight jet-black hair. Their hair color was the only thing that differentiated them though.

"Hey Mikan! My name is Anna!" "And my name is Nonoko!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

"I heard that you came all the way from Hokkaido! What's it like there?" said Anna giddily.

"Yeah, I have never been to Hokkaido before! I was born in Tokyo you see…"

They both flooded me with thousands of questions about the world 'outside' and how it looked like now; I happily answered them of course. I was more than relieved that there were 'normal', friendly people in this strange school for the gifted. Or to be more precise, 'Alices'. I chattered away, equally asking them questions about the school until…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OUCH HOTARU! What did you do that for?!?" I shouted loudly. I couldn't believe that she still kept that ever-annoying baka-gun with her!

"Your voice was too annoying and I'm hungry. I heard the cafeteria was serving crab brains for triple stars" she said flatly.

"Man, you haven't changed at all!" I laughed and embraced her tightly.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"You too Mikan, you are still as annoying as ever."

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume, well done on the previous mission." Said Persona sarcastically.

"Hmmph."

"Your failure is unacceptable. I specifically asked you to kidnap Mitsue, and what have you done instead? You activated the security system of the whole mansion!" he shouted angrily.

I didn't answer, I just couldn't kidnap the damn girl…. She just had too much in common with Aoi.

"SPEAK UP BOY! How dare you FAIL on doing such a simple task?" he shouted exasperatedly

I looked up defiantly at him, not knowing the answer to his question.

"You are going to re-do this mission again, do you understand?"

I nodded, pitying this Mitsue-girl for having such a 'valuable' alice and such over-protective parents.

"Good, I'm glad we are in the same page again. You know what would happen to Aoi if you fail once again now do you?" he coldly stated and smirked at the thought of Aoi being involved.

I glared at him briefly, and left that cold, empty room. I hate myself for doing this. I hate myself for being so weak I couldn't even protect Aoi. As soon as those thoughts came flooding down on my mind, I felt nauseous and breathless. I climbed up a nearby tree took out my Ipod and put my headphones on, maximizing the volume. I then grabbed the pocket knife on my pocket….and began to cut my wrist, the pain came rushing towards my veins and I was able to breathe again. The guilt has somehow, disappeared temporarily…

"_Why did you go? All these questions run through my mind...._

_I wish I couldn't feel it all, let me be numb I'm starting to fall!"_

_Kelly Clarkson - Haunted__  
_

**Mikan's POV**

Phew, I was so full. I haven't eaten this much for such a long time! I was searching for the toilet when I saw a dark figure amongst the trees. Oh my gosh! My grandpa once told me that there were evil spirits that rested in trees, when a naughty girl approached them, they would awaken from their sleep and possess the girl to do crazy things until she died! I planned make a run for it, until I heard a rustle, along with heavy sounds of breathing.

"Who's there?" I asked worriedly, hoping that the spirits wouldn't come and get me. I stayed for a few seconds and approached the tree that made the rustle sound while chanting a spell that my grandpa once taught me to chase evil spirits away. As I got closer to the tree, I looked up and saw an angry-looking Natsume who was listening to his Ipod. Phew, I stopped chanting and smiled.

"Hey Natsume!! Next time when someone calls out to you, you really should answer ya know!! You scared the heck outta me!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

He didn't answer, his messy dark hair covered his face and I did not see his emotion. Man, what's HIS problem anyway? Ignoring people isn't exactly a nice thing to do! I climbed up the tree, determined to ask him if he got any problems with me, I mean honestly, if he doesn't like me talking to him, he really should give a reason! It's not reasonable to just ignore….

"OH MY GOSH, Natsume, who did that to you?" as I saw the deep cuts he had on his wrists. I flooded him with more questions, but he didn't respond. It was as if he couldn't hear me. So I shook him and kept on doing so until he responded.

"What is your PROBLEM woman!!!? LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted in fury while glaring me with those penetrating crimson eyes of his.

I was shocked, and I realized…those injuries were not inflicted by someone else. I only noticed when I saw a sharp pocket knife right beside him. He reminded me of what I used to do when I was mad at myself for getting my heart broken by some guy. I stopped of course, once I noticed that self-injury did not change anything.

"Nasume…are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"It's none of your business."

"Look, if you need someone to talk to, you can always count on me! Self-injury is not the answer to whatever your problem is!"

Just after I said that, he forcefully grabbed my wrist and glared at me with his flaming crimson orbs…

"Don't act as if you know me… About what you have just seen, don't you dare tell it to anyone! If you do…" and he activated his alice which turned out to be fire. "You won't live to graduate this damned place!"

I was too terrified to move, and only regained my composure after he jumped off the tree.

"By the way… don't you think polka dots undies are a little bit too childish for a 16-year old like you?"

What the…. HE SAW MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! The nerve! Not only is he troublesome, he is perverted as well!! AAGGHH

"NATSUME YOU GOD-DAMNED PERVERT!!!"

Mount Mikan had just erupted….


	4. Strawberry Rhapsody in Pink

**Strawberry Rhapsody in Pink**

**Author's Notes :**

_Thanks __**donmelonlord**__ for all of your reviews __ , I really appreciate it!_

_Happy Valentine's Day and a Happy Chinese New Year to all of you! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer : I do not OWN Gakuen Alice, all rights goes to Tachibana Higuchi_

**One Month Later**

"HOAAAMMM!" I yawned. Wow, it has been a month since I came to this academy, and well, I'm starting to enjoy life at the academy. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and I have become an inseparable trio at school; we really have become the best of friends. And as for Natsume, well, he remains ignorant of me (except his rude undergarment remarks) but hey, he no longer shouts at me when I greet him. That's an improvement… right?

Anyway, today's Valentine's Day! The whole class is going to visit Central Town today; we're planning to meet up in front of the bus terminal at 11…. SH*T!!! It's 10:30 already! I rushed to the bathroom and showered in a flash. Thank gosh I prepared my clothes a day earlier, pheww, I quickly got dressed in my favourite auburn turtleneck sweater, faded red ankle skirt and my knee-high suede boots. I smiled as I checked as I saw my reflection on the mirror, hastily grabbed the chocolates that I've prepared for everyone and made a run for it.

"Hahaha, you made it just on time Mikan, lucky as always!" remarked Nonoko and Anna simultaneously.

"Yeah, the bus was just about to leave Polka." Said Hotaru coldly

I shrugged and laughed heartily. "Hey, most of the guys aren't here!"

"Duuhh, it's Valentine's Day Mikan… They wouldn't dare step out from their rooms today."

"But why Hotaru?"

*sighs* "In Alice Academy, Valentine's Day is all about giving guys chocolates, well, chocolates with special effects I mean, and believe me, girls would insert all sorts of things in their chocolates to make the guy fall in love with them."

I was genuinely shocked, what kind of freaky tradition is that? No wonder why Iinchou wore a disguise when I saw him on the way to the bus terminal. Some guys in the bus were also wearing all sorts of disguises…moustaches, weird hats, dorky glasses, and all the works.

I distributed the chocolates that I made to my classmates, well, they didn't really accept it. My chocolates were, uumm, let's just say that their shapes are odd shall we? A lot of them declined it actually, and so I got plenty of leftover chocolates. *sighs* Well I guess I would be eating a lot of chocolates today…

"Tsugoii ne Hotaru-chan!!" I exclaimed as I saw Central Town.

"Mikan, would you please keep your pitch down!" she shouted while shooting the Baka Gun at me.

"Ooouch, you're so heartless Hotaru!"

"Hmmph"

I was genuinely shocked when I saw Central Town, the place was massive and was crowded with a variety of shops that sold odd items you would never find anywhere else. The place was populated with clingy lovers that can't get their hands of each other. Oh bother…. I shrugged of the jealousy that filled me and went with Hotaru to go shopping.

"_I don't care where I'm headed anywhere but here…" _

_Hey Monday – Hurricane Streets_

**3 hours later…**

"AAHHHH, BLESS MY FEET!" I shouted as I got seated on a wooden bench underneath the maple tree outside the borderline of Central Town. I was exhausted, Hotaru practically gone mad as she went 'grocery' shopping, and bought… countless of items which include crab brains, crab, crab, crab… and MORE CRAB. Anna and Nonoko were also busy going shopping for the items they need for their research and inventions. I was too tired to keep up with them, and the 'lovey-dovey' atmosphere was irritating me, so I decided to go outside of town.

"Peace at last…." I thought to myself and gazed dreamily at the wintry sky. My daydreams were briefly interrupted however, by the sound of a serious fit of violent coughs coming from the tree. There were blood dripping on the snowy surface and so I looked up at the tree. It was Natsume. I climbed the tree and reached the tallest branch where Natsume was sitting down.

"Hey Natsume! Are you okay?!?! Do you need me to help you go to the doctor or something?" I worriedly asked.

I was answered with another fit of coughs; I patted his back hoping it would help him. He wiped the blood that he coughed up with a handkerchief that I offered him and took long, steady breaths.

"What are you doing here Polka?"

Annoyed as I was with that rude nickname, I was still worried about his bloody coughs and asked him once again whether he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just the virus that's been going around"

Pheww, I was relieved when I heard his remark, I really thought that he had leukemia or some terminal illness. I pasted a big smile on my face and said "Thank goodness! Hey, what are you doing here anyway Natsume?"

"Hiding from all those freaky whoring fan witches dying to make me eat their filthy chocolates"

"HAHAHA! Why couldn't you just hide in your room?"

"Those fan girls would do anything to bust in my room, last year they bought a gadget from Hotaru to break into my room and force feed me their gross chocolates… Nasty experience I tell you…"

"Ooohh… So I guess this is your hiding spot then?" There were a few minutes of silence after that until I broke it as I remembered about the number of leftover chocolates I had in my messenger bag.

"Hey Natsume! Here, have some chocolates! I made it especially for everyone!" I grinned

"Hmmphh, what kind of chocolates are these? Their shapes are so weird!" he exclaimed while munching the chocolates

"Hey! I have never made chocolates before so you'd better be grateful that you had a taste of my first homemade chocolates!"

"Whatever"

Natsume jumped off the tall branch and exclaimed "And Ichigo, next time you climb a tree, make sure you don't show your embarrassingly childish panties!"

"NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I saw him walking away.

_**So whaddya think? I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors that you find in this chapter! Please review! **_

**-radiantxshadows**


End file.
